$ 188\% + \dfrac{30}{40} - \dfrac{53}{40} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 188\% = \dfrac{188}{100} = 1.88 $ $ \dfrac{30}{40} = 0.75$ $ -\dfrac{53}{40} = -1.325$ Now we have: $ 1.88 + 0.75 - 1.325 = {?} $ $ 1.88 + 0.75 - 1.325 = 1.305 $